


To Good Use

by reinadefuego



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Betty's been missing Misty all day. Tonight, she gets to treat her woman right.Written for challenge #540 - "remainder" | challenge #533 - "lace" at femslash100.





	

Betty finds the clasps and frees them, easing the lace bra down off Misty's arms before tossing it in through the open car window. Her breasts are beautiful, those soft luscious nipples pert in the cool night air.

What Harlem doesn't know won't hurt them. Betty's been waiting for this moment all day. She leans down and takes one of Misty's nipples in her mouth, lathing it with her tongue until it's hard to the point of aching, and dripping with saliva.

"Mm, baby," Misty groans, squeezing Betty's shoulders in anticipation. "Why don't you put that tongue somewhere else tonight?"


End file.
